


Band Kids

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, idk the bau girls have a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: in which emily finds out that her girlfriend used to be a band kid…
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Band Kids

Emily felt the whiskey slide down her throat, the burning sensation following. She leaned her head against Y/n’s chest and listened to Garcia finish her story about the dumb things she used to do in high school. “I wouldn’t be caught dead at any high school football game,” she laughed, setting the now empty glass on the table.

She felt the soft movements of Y/n’s chest as she laughed, “Really? I never missed one in all four years.” Emily sat upright at that, JJ and Garcia giving her a confused look as well.

“You hate football!” JJ remembered the time when Y/n went on a rant about how dumb she thought the sport was a few months ago.

“Yeah, were you a cheerleader or something?” Emily could imagine Y/n as a cheerleader and her goth high school self dating, which was such a weird thing to think about.

“No! I was in marching band, so I kinda had to go to the games,” she took a sip of her drink as she got stares of shock from the three women sitting with her.”Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

“You’re just so…not the person that would be a band kid!” Garcia shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

“I’d be less surprised if Reid said that he was in marching band, but Y/n? You don’t act like a band kid,” JJ held back her laughter.

“You haven’t unlocked my band personality, JJ. And what about Em? She was basically a wannabe Evanescence and it wasn’t that shocking,” she intertwined her hand with Emily’s.

“That was a phase!” 

“A phase I have so many pictures of,” Garcia laughed. She had a secret file where she kept all her blackmail photos of the team and that file was backed up on two different hard drives. “Speaking of, do you happen to have photo evidence from band?”

“I have photos and videos on my laptop.”

Garcia knew that she would be hacking Y/n’s laptop later tonight and sending those pictures to Morgan as soon as she got them. Who knew that Penelope Garcia would be best friends with football players, band kids, and goth kids?


End file.
